


This Is Why I Need You

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherhood-era, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Tags will be updated each chapter, You can decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: fuck, marry, kill but instead it’s:get them randomly assigned as your lab partner for a whole semester, get trapped with them on a broken elevator for ten hours, and they’re your employee trainer for your new job at McDonaldshttp://desmondmlles.tumblr.com/post/165504280390/tomhollandhollaatme-icarusninja23(Discontinued unless creativity hits)





	This Is Why I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo this is my first ffxv fic, and the first fic I'm proud of in general! I'm starting off with Ignis because that's the only chapter I have done so far so bear with me.

“Iggy. Ignis. Oh my Six we are gonna die in here.” Noctis rushed out in one breath, death-gripping the handrails. “I am the damn prince and I’m gonna die stuck in an elevator. This can not be happening!” 

 

Now, Noctis isn’t claustrophobic like Prompto. He just doesn’t like things that he can’t control. Like the Marilith attack as a child, his father’s inevitable death, you know. Important life changing things he never got a say in. Say like, for example, being stuck in an elevator with Ignis.

 

“Calm down, your highness. When neither of us check in with anyone soon, someone at the Citadel should notice us missing and send help. We will just have to sit still and wait.” Ignis said, while covertly checking his phone for signal for the fourth time. He was more worried than he wanted to let on, as he had no idea to what extent of damage was done to the Crown City. They had made a pitstop to grab some files from Noctis’ apartment when an earthquake struck. Insomnia wasn’t known for having any type of natural disaster, so the structures weren’t built with them in mind. Hence how the elevator stopped working.

 

And now, his highness may or may not be working himself into a panic attack. Ignis got up to move closer to Noctis, but as he did the elevator creaked and shifted, causing Noct to definitely panic now. “Stop moving! Don’t move don’t move don’t…” Noctis continued saying, trying to pull himself together but failing. It was just too much.

 

“Okay, okay. I won’t move anymore, your highness.” Ignis spoke softly while slowly sitting down from where he was standing. He’d have to get his mind off the fact that they were currently sitting in a death trap.

 

Noct slowly looked at him, smirking softly even though there was still panic in his eyes. “I th-thought I told you to stop c-calling me that” He was speaking full sentences, that was a huge step in the right direction.

 

Ignis steadied his own breath, trying to get Noctis to subconsciously match his breathing. “You’re right, I’ll try my best from now on.” Slowly, the two boys talked about meaningless things until Noctis had fully calmed down. “Now, Noct,” Ignis started quietly, “I’m going to move towards you, okay? I’ll go slow, we will be just fine. I need you to trust me though, alright?” The fear had reappeared once again in the young boy’s eyes, but he clenched his jaw as he nodded his head.

 

Ignis slowly scooched his way towards the prince, before sitting next him, leaving only a little room between them. In a surprising display of vulnerability, Noctis quickly grabbed the older teen’s arm and laid his head on his shoulder. “Nothing leaves this room, got it?” Noctis slurred, already falling asleep from the stress and pull from the crystal.

 

Ignis sighed. He was just about ready to fall asleep himself but knew he had to stay awake in case someone found them soon. “Just rest, your highness.”

 

That was only 2 hours in. Ignis had hoped Noct would rest until help arrived, but it would seem the Astrals were not on their side. Noctis woke up 2 hours later, marking their time stuck at 4 hours.

 

His highness seemed a little shaky, but that was to be expected with their current predicament. No water, no food, and no way to confirm their safety could do that to someone. Ignis was seriously starting to regret not letting Noctis store things in the Armiger. 

 

“So… what’s the next step, Iggy?” Noctis sighed, as he leaned on the elevator walls as carefully as possible. “There’s gotta be something we can do, right? We can’t just sit around and wait.”

 

“I’m afraid we’ve already done all that we can. There seems to be no phone signal so we can’t contact anyone. I’ve pressed the emergency button but this problem seems to be more of a physical one, than an electrical one.” Ignis explained. He wanted to get out of there just as much as Noctis did.

 

“What about prying open the doors? It’s worth a try, right?” So that’s what they did. With the strength from both of them they managed to open the elevator doors a foot, but saw nothing but concrete on the other side. Letting the doors slide back closed, Noctis groaned. “Well. There goes that plan.” They sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

“What about going out from the roof of this car? Elevators in movies always have the hatches up there!” Noctis said, clearly excited at having thought of another plan.

 

Ignis quietly sighed again. “The hatch is more than likely bolted from the outside, not to mention being in the elevator shaft would be more dangerous than staying in here. Even you aren’t immune to being electrocuted, your highness.”

 

Noctis anxiously shifted, realizing this must be tough for Ignis too, even if the older teen refused to show it. “I’m not trying to be annoying, you know? I just wanna help.” Noctis softly spoke.

 

Ignis straightened, clearly surprised to hear what he thought was an apology. That was a surprise. “It’s not a problem, your highness. I know you have our best interests at heart. But I don’t think we’ll be getting out of here on our own.” He gave Noctis a small smile, “Guess we will just have to wait for Gladio or the Crownsguard to get us out.”

 

“Ughhhh. We’re never gonna hear the end of this, are we?” Noct groaned out, lying down on his side. Ignis huffed out a small laugh. “Probably not. Gladio is never going to let you in another elevator for months, and I can’t say I disagree. I’d like to prevent this from happening again too.” 

 

Ignis paused for a moment, coming up with an idea to pass the time. “You know, your highness-” “Noctis.” “Yes, right. Noctis, there is a way we could pass the time. I do believe you have been neglecting your private studies since you started high school, have you not?” Noctis lifted his head to look at Ignis, and then proceeded to slam it back on the floor screaming “SOMEONE HELP!” And that was how they spent their next few hours, marking the total number of hours locked in the elevator: 7.

 

Truthfully, Ignis was starting to worry. What had happened to Insomnia that no one in the Citadel could find the Crown Prince and his Advisor in 7 hours? Not to mention they were literally in the same building as Noctis’ apartment. It should have been one of the first places to look, so that would mean either no one was looking for them or the building was currently inaccessible. Ignis loathed either option. 

 

“Oneeee hundred cups of Ebony on the wall, one hundred cups of Ebony, take one down pass it around. 99 cups of Ebony on the wall, 99 cups of Ebony, take one down pass it around. 98 cups-” “Your highness please stop” “of Ebony on the wall, 98 cups of Ebony…” Now it was Ignis’ turn to slam his head on the floor.

 

Hour count: 8. 

 

They both eventually grew tired from boredom and fell asleep. When their bladders woke them up with the need to pee, the hour count had rose to 9 hours and 30 minutes. “Ignis, I’ve really gotta piss.” “And you will hold it for as long as physically possible. You wouldn’t want to pee in here and then immediately get rescued after, would you?” Noctis groaned. Why couldn’t they have had a water bottle or something. 

 

30 minutes of anxious shifting later, Noctis had had enough. “That’s it! I give up!” He walked towards the elevator doors so his back was facing Ignis. He started to unzip his pants when he heard voices. “Ignis, I think I hear someone! HEY! Is anyone out there?!” A moment later a voice he secretly thought he’d never hear again called out. “NOCT! We’re getting you guys out, don’t worry!” Gladio.

 

“Hahaha,” Noctis started to laugh, slightly hysterical. “We’re finally getting out of here!” Ignis couldn’t help but let a smile rest on his face, happy for this fiasco to end. 10 minutes later, the elevator doors opened to show Gladio, a few Kingsglaive, and a med team. “Oh thank the Six-” Noctis started to say, before being cut off and wrapped in a bear hug with Ignis and Gladio. “Are you two okay? Noct?” Gladio asked as he released the two.

 

Noctis started shifting again. Being squeezed by Gladio had brought back the very strong need to use the bathroom. “Yep! All good! Bye!” Noctis shouted as he quickly ran for the restroom. Gladio started to reach for him, but Ignis grabbed his arm. “Let him go. In fact, I will be joining him for a few moments. Neither of us have been able to relieve ourselves in 10 hours now. If you will excuse me.” Ignis stated as he not-so-subtly sped walked to the restroom. Gladio let out a small chuckle. They would be okay.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come yell at me:  
> [tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
